A Hatter's Heart
by Mrs.LyssieSparrow
Summary: A backstory of Underland, that tells the story of the Red Queen's takeover, Underland's first champion, and a certain Hatter's first love. Tarrant/OC
1. Prologue: A Message in the Night

A Hatter's Heart

Prologue

Fog had begun to settle on to the landscape creating an unsettling mood, and the young woman shivered slightly. As she leaned on the balcony rail, she could hear the hum of the waterfalls in the distance. As long as she could remember, this had been her favorite place. This balcony was the only place in Mamoreal it seemed that she could get away from all the busyness of place life. The woman reached up and straightened the crown on her head. It's not that she didn't enjoy being queen, in fact, she loved it. But the constant decisions that had to be made, duties that had to be completed, and never-ending company of her court was enough to drive anyone mad as a hatter.

Suddenly, the young queen was aroused from her daze by a small, "ahem".

"Your Majesty…um…" the small white creature began.

"McTwisp, you know how I feel about my title. Just Mirana please." She smiled sweetly at the waistcoat-wearing rabbit.

"Oh yes yes I beg you pardon You...um…Mirana. I bring news…its…. about…. well…." the white creature faltered, obviously very nervous. He began to fidget and wring his hands feverishly.

"Please McTwisp don't be frightened. You know you can tell me anything. What news do you bring?" The White Queen's face slowly clouded over, which was very rare for the usually calm and cheery woman. She had a peculiar feeling in her stomach that this news would forever change the future of Underland.

"Well… it's about your sister…."

1


	2. Hatters and Ribbon

Hatters and Ribbon

Click click click, clackety click clack. The woman momentarily looked up from her work and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. Glancing around the room, she watched hatters of all kinds working diligently at their trade. Fabric was being woven with the greatest care, patterns were being created, and the hats, oh the hats! In one corner of the room, hundreds of hats were draped on chairs, shelves, and hooks. They were the most beautiful items that the hatter had ever seen. Each one was completely different from the other, yet all shared the same twisted beauty of Underland. It was apparent that the creators took great pride in their work, and they had good reason to. Being a hatter to the White Queen was a very great honor indeed. The brown hair maiden smiled, and then continued with her work on the sewing machine. Although the room was somewhat crowded and full of hustle and bustle, it was very homey and comforting. There was no place in all of Mamoreal that the young hatter loved more.

"Katelyn, could you please bring me some more fabric?" Katelyn glanced up to see a stout, lively woman extending her hand towards her. However, the woman was staring intently at the assortment of thread, ribbon, fabric, and patterns before her. Her curly black hair was haphazardly pinned up onto her head, her clothes in disarray.

In the two years that Katelyn had been an apprentice to this feisty and kind woman, she loved her like the mother she never had. Mrs. Dinah had taught her everything a hatter needed to know, such as how to make thread from the havershame plant and the proper way to cut fabric ("Not with those dreadful scissors dear," Mrs. Dinah would say, "the fabric just hates it so! Listen…" and Katelyn would bend her head down and listen very carefully for the murmur and giggle of the fabric, like the sound of turning pages. Then she knew she could continue.)

"Of course," Katelyn replied, snapping out of her memory. She reached behind her and grabbed some more gorgeous fabric on the shelf, then handed it to elder hatter.

"Thank you dear. You know, it's about your lunchtime. You may go out in the courtyard and have a picnic if you wish. The weather is wonderful today."

"Oh that sounds lovely! Thank you!" and with that Katelyn was out the door.

Strolling down the halls of the palace, the woman of eighteen years soaked in all its beauty. Being the White Queen's palace, everything was pure white. Marble pillars lined the hallways and the whitewashed floors gleamed brighter than the sun. Katelyn sighed in contentment. She loved her life here. It was much better than her life before anyway, or at least what she remembered of it. However, the one thing Katelyn really wished for was an adventure, like the ones Absolem spoke of.

Then she saw him.

His skin was almost as pale as his surroundings, but his hair was bright red. It was curly and came almost to his shoulders and was topped with a large hat covered in fabrics and pins. He wore the colorful clothes of the other hatters, but his were…stranger and more eccentric. He wore crop pants with two completely different knee socks underneath. A belt full of thread was draped across his chest and at his neck was a giant bow that was as colorful and crazy as his personality. But the one thing that distinguished this man from any other was his piercing green eyes. Every time she saw them, she was completely captivated. Katelyn has heard rumors that they changed colors depending on his mood. Not just slight shades of green, but yellows and oranges too. She shivered at the thought. It was also believed that the hatter was slightly mad, although Katelyn had never witnessed this herself. Tarrant was the best hatter in all of Underland. People came from miles around just to get a glimpse of some of his hats.

As he passed by, she felt a small leap in her stomach as the two made eye contact, and then it was gone as quickly as it had come. Walking quickly to the courtyard, Katelyn found a peaceful spot under a large, shady oak tree. She spread out on the grass and smiled at the sound of the flowers gossiping over in the garden. Looking out at the gorgeous Underlandian landscape, she sighed.

"No," she said to herself, "It will never be…"

"And what do you propose, Absolem?" The White Queen asked. She was in her chambers, sitting at her desk. In her hands she held the Oraculum. "You know perfectly well what she is capable of. She must be stopped or…" she glanced down at the ancient drawings on the scroll.

"Of course I know stupid girl! Look for muchness." The blue caterpillar inhaled his hookah and vanished in a cloud of smoke, laughing uncontrollably.

"I hate it when he does that" McTwisp mumbled.

2


	3. Newness

Newness

"C'mon Tarrant yer late for tea!" the severely mad March Hare cried. He picked up a plate, hurled it against the wall and began to laugh hysterically as the plate shattered into a million pieces.

"Tarrant please can't ye take a break for tea? Its been so long it seems yer always so busy…" his attention drifted down to another plate that he had been waving about in his hand, "plate…" then giggled as the poor plate suffered the same fate as the previous serving dish.

"Come now Thackery, can't you see I'm in the middle of some very important hatting?" He gave the rabbit a sideways pouting glance. "Don't fret though I'll be done momentarily, I just have to deliver these last few hats to their new owners. Zounder!" he cried, and just in time too. Thackery whirled around and was nearly hit by a plate that had decided it didn't like being the one thrown.

"Thackery, must you aggravate the dishes so? You know they hate that!" The March Hare giggled again and began madly bounding around the room, knocking a great many objects over in the process. Tarrant shrugged and smiled at his mad friend, then walked out of the room with his prized hats in hand.

Life continued on as usual. The castle was a great deal busier than usual because it was almost time for the Spring Festival. The roses were chatting away and the fish in the courtyard pond seemed happier than regular swimming about and singing. The only one who seemed down was the White Queen herself. Of course, by just glancing one would hardly notice. But those who really knew the young queen sensed a small change. She didn't smile as much as she used to, and her graceful and flowy way of walking seemed less…well, flowy.

Katelyn was once again busy at her work, making hats here, running errands there, and occasionally catching glimpses of Tarrant. She had even talked to him a few times. Strictly business conversation, of course, but she couldn't help but feel excited about it. She pictured them being great friends….maybe more. No. She didn't dare think that thought. The pain she had inside was too great to ponder that possibility. At that moment, something inside her snapped. She needed to be free. Free from the gossip of the court, the whirring of the sewing machines, and yes, even Tarrant. It was then that she decided that she needed to get out of the palace. She needed to feel the strong Underland air and the dirt beneath her feet. Yes, an adventure yadder would do her good.

Suddenly, the doors of the hatter's workshop burst open, revealing a young woman of about seventeen. Her curly dark brown hair flung around her wildly, and her hazel eyes burned. Her clothing consisted of a mostly purple dress and hand warmers. To top off the whole ensemble, she was wearing a small top hat tilted at an angle. She stood with both legs apart and arms crossed.

"Word that's begin with T…tea, tablespoon, table, tart, TARRANT!" she yelled. Katelyn watched in awe as the famous hatter looked up and calmly walked over to the disturbed girl. The whole room was staring now.

"Never mind her, she's just mad" Tarrant said matter-of-factly and everyone continued with their work.

"Katelyn!" Tarrant called. Her heart did a little flip flop as she walked over to the Hatter. He was smiling and his hand was resting on the mad girl's shoulder.

"Katelyn, this is my good friend Ella. We go way back. She has traveled all the way from my home in Witzend for the celebration. Do you think she could stay with you while she's here?"

"Of course!" she replied cheerfully even though inside she was hesitant.

"Thank you dear! I'm sure you two will become good friends!" he smiled, took off his treasured hat, and gave the women a bow. Then he leaned over and whispered into his friend's ear, "try not to drink all the tea this time, El." She giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"The key word being try Tarrant." The Hatter laughed.

"Thanks again Katelyn." He winked, and walked away.

"Follow me Ella," Katelyn replied, "Welcome to Mamoreal." _Maybe an adventure will happen afterall._

2


	4. Bloody Big Head

Bloody Big Head

"STAYNE!" the name reverberated throughout the castle. The few members of the court shivered as it was repeated, except much louder this time. The woman behind the voice could send a chill through even the hardest of criminals.

"STAYNE!"

"Coming Your Majesty!" A very tall and skinny man decked in black armor ran down the hallways of the castle, running into the occasional courtier and shoving them out of the way. Once he reached the outside of the throne room, he stopped, straightened his clothes, took a deep breath, and then entered.

The throne room was enormous. It was colored in all shades of red, gold and black, with mammoth pillars lining the edges. Everywhere you looked, there were hearts. Directly in front of Stayne, the Queen of Hearts sat alongside her husband the King. The Queen sat tall and proud like any other queen, although there was something very strange about her: she wore no crown on top of her gigantic head.

"I have come Your Majesty," Stayne said as he kneeled and kissed the Queen's outstretched hand. Although she was not the Queen of Underland by any means, she demanded to be called so. The one thing she hated more than anything else was to be outdone by her pretty little sister.

"Ilosovic Stayne, I have need of your services…tell me, how is my Jabberberrywonky doing?"

"Wow you live here?" Ella exclaimed. She was walking around Katelyn's room admiring her surroundings and fingering the many fabrics and ribbon that were strewn about. Katelyn watched intently at the woman before her. She was quite pretty. In fact, she was beautiful. Her appearance was so alluring and exotic. Katelyn could easily see her getting lots of attention back home. Ella appeared to have one of those personalities that drew people to her, even though she was half mad. Katelyn was quite the opposite. She was a quiet and gentle spirit, rarely noticed by strangers. She usually didn't mind that because she preferred to be left in her comfort "bubble" as she called it. Of course, it did become a problem when it came to boys…but she wouldn't think about that area in her life.

"So, since we'll be staying together, why don't you tell me about yerself?" Ella sat down on the bed next to Katelyn, leaned forward, scrunched up her nose slightly, and tilted her head to the side. She looked just like a playful puppy. Katelyn tried not to giggle.

"Well honestly, Ella, there's not much to tell," she replied, although that was far from the truth. "I've been working as a hatter's apprentice for about two years now. Actually, I'm older than most of the apprentices here, but because I was brought here…" she faltered and shuffled nervously under Ella's intense gaze. "Anyway I won't be an apprentice much longer. I can't wait for the day when I can finally be on my own."

Katelyn compared Ella's exotic beauty to her own features. It's not that Katelyn was ugly, in fact, she was very pretty. But the beauty she possessed was very natural and easily went unnoticed, but when it wasn't, it was quite an amazing thing indeed. Katelyn had the kind of beauty that showed on the inside and out "which is the best kind" her mother would say, although Katelyn had her doubts. She loved her mother, the little that she remembered of her. She had the same wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Katelyn looked nothing like her father, or so she was told.

"Ella you seem like a very interesting person. Tell me what life is like in Witzend." Ella smiled and giggled. Katelyn noticed that she did that a lot, and couldn't decide if it was cute, or would get annoying really quickly.

"Well dear I…did you see that?" Katelyn turned her attention to Ella's pointed finger and saw nothing.

"That's odd I could have sworn…THERE!"

"Ella what are you talking about?"

"There's an aardvark, see? It's running around your room! We 'av to catch the wee 'ittle guy!" Katelyn stared at her gallymoggers friend and her newly acquired accent.

"Ok Ella whatever you say," and the two girls spent the rest of the day giggling and chasing the invisible creature.

Mirana was pacing around the room, and Nivens McTwisp could tell that she was about to lose her cool.

"Your Majesty please, try to calm down. You are much more powerful than your sister you know that!" McTwisp pleaded.

"Mirana looked at him disdainfully, "it's against my vows to harm any living creature. What we need, is a champion.

2


	5. Vorpal Lost

**The first section I borrowed from the Original ****Alice in Wonderland**_**. **_**It fit so perfectly! I do not own Lewis Carrol's Alice in Wonderland or Tim Burtons, but I do own Katelyn and Ella mwahahahahaha!**

Katelyn stared into the huge blue eyes. The creature purred contentidly as it hovered in the tree above her. Its blue stripes glowed in the moonlight. And the teeth! All those horrible teeth were turned up into a twisted smile.

"Will you please tell me where to go from here? I'm awfully lost." With that the cat grinned wider.

"Well that depends on where you want to get to." The cat disappeared from his perch in the tree and materialized just inches behind the girl.

"It doesn't really matter, just as long as I get somewhere…"

"Oh you're sure to so that," the Cheshire Cat replied in a seductive tone, "if you only walk far enough. And besides, anyone that you'll meet will be quite mad…" he floated around her head so that the two were face to face.

"But I don't want to go around mad people." Katelyn stated.

"Oh, you can't help that, we're all mad here, me and you included."

"How do you know I'm mad?"

"You must be, otherwise you wouldn't have come here." With that the cat chuckled to himself and vanished until the only thing that remained were the huge eyes and toothy smile.

Then she woke up.

"Oh my, I really am as mad as a hatter," Katelyn said to herself, then went back to sleep.

"My dear do you really think this is the best idea? You know how Underland feels about your sister, and it could not end well for us…" the king said to his large-headed wife, "Mir…I mean the White Queen has so many loyal subjects, don't you think that they will rise up against you?" The Queen of Hearts looked at her husband matter-of-factly.

"No my dear husband that is where you are greatly mistaken. We have something that my little sister does not possess. I believe we're through here." She shook her hands to dismiss the king. He bowed, and then left the room.

"NOW WHERE ARE MY TARTS?" she shouted, her servants scurried to find the treats before the Queen called for an execution. She sighed contentedly and leaned back in her throne.

"Dwink!" she called. A footman hurried up the stairs to the throne and handed the queen a red drink with a straw. The Queen of Hearts loved her rule, but she wanted more. She didn't just want control over Salazen Grum, but over all Underland. She smiled, knowing that no one would challenge her daring move for power. Her tiny-headed sister wouldn't do anything herself, of that she was positive. She was worried about her husband, however. The timid man seemed to actually like her. No matter, Iracebeth would take care of that soon enough. She certainly would not let that stop her.

Just then, Stayne appeared from behind the throne.

"Ah there you are," the Queen sighed. She smiled at the Knave.

"Your Majesty, it is time."

The weeks rolled on. Everyone was in a tizzy trying to put the finishing touches on the Spring Festival preparations. Katelyn had never worked so hard in her life, running errands here and making hats there. It was also in these weeks that Katelyn created a strong friendship with Ella. The two were pretty much inseparable. They chatted about their dreams, their fears, and laughed. The two were always in a good mood. Katelyn even taught Ella how to make her own hat. Tarrant Hightopp also began spending more time with the girls.

"Ella remember when we used to have tea parties almost everyday?" The three sat under Katelyn's favorite tree in the courtyard, eating brunch.

"And one time you mistook poison thistle for tea leaves? My, that was not a pretty day at all," the hatter chuckled.

"Did you really have to remind me of that? The leaves look exactly the same how was I supposed to tell the difference?" Ella laughed and petted Thackery's head, who was fast asleep on her lap.

"Twinkle twinkle little bat…" the hare said in his sleep.

"What other things did you two do while you were growing up?" Katelyn asked.

"Oh my dear the list is endless," Tarrant stated, "well for one, we danced. A lot. You know, Ella is the one who taught me how to Futterwack. It wasn't and easy task I can assure you."

"Really? Well she must be an excellent teacher. Afterall, you do the best Futterwacken in all of Witzend." Tarrant looked up and smiled. When their eyes met, Katelyn felt a connection, like she was peering into his soul, and him in hers. It gave her a warm comforting feeling. The more she spent time with this man, the more she felt like she was falling hopelessly and quite madly in love. In his eyes, she knew she was safe.

"Yes I suppose so."

The day of the festival finally arrived, and it was a marvelous festival indeed!

The field was decorated with ribbons of every shade and color. Every member of the court was dressed in brightly colored fabrics instead of the usual white. The White Queen herself seemed exceptionally happy, perched atop her horse, and her crown gleamed in the glorious Underland sun. The music played and everyone danced to the rhythm. Not a single frown could be seen. Tarrant stood by his queen, clapping and smiling.

Then it happened.

A monstrous roar interrupted the festivities. Everyone turned around in horror as horrendous purple lightening destroyed the festival. The White Queen's horse became quite terrified and began to run away, but Tarrant grabbed a hold of him to calm him down. He lead the horse and the Queen away from the disaster, but her crown fell in the process. Everyone was in a panic as the Jabberwocky ran amok.

"Tarrant!" Katelyn screamed trying to find him through the hysterical crowd.

"Kay!" he replied, "get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving without-"

"No! Get El and take yourselves as far away from here as possible! Now!"

Katelyn ran and grabbed her friend's hand. It was not the time to argue with a partly mad man.

"Come on!" she cried, and the two bolted for the woods. Tarrant watched as a small tear slid down his cheek.

It seemed that the two girls had walked in silence for hours, days, years. Neither one knew where they were going, or what they would find when they got there. It was then that Katelyn finally understood what it was like to truly have a broken heart.

As the chaos ensued, no one noticed the brave white soldier attempt to kill the beast with the Vorpal sword in hand. The valiant effort was lost when he perished in the purple lightning, the sword flung into the earth. And no one saw a knave with a heart shaped eye patch retrieve the legendary sword and carry it off to Salazen Grum.

Hours later, a young hatter stood in the midst of the rubble and smoke. Staring at the horrible devastation around him, he walked over to a smoldering top hat, and slowly placed it on his head. His lime green eyes burned in the dim light.

_I will find her_, he thought, _and I will save Underland, no matter what._

4


End file.
